Sunshine
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: I giggle softly when I manage to sneak out of my parents' house again. I'm getting better and better at this the more that I do it and I have a reason as well. (read to find out what reason :P)


**This is a birthday gift for my lovely girlfriend, Ghirahim's Sister, otherwise known as Liz :3, so happy birthday, my sweet~ I hope you enjoy and everyone who reads this as well enjoys.**

 **Also, if the thought of these two being together makes you upset, then don't read. The age difference really didn't bother me while writing due to me not doing anything mature with them, also you could always view Colin as older than he was in game if it makes you feel better. I don't recall actually giving when after the game this was, only that it followed the game. It could have been several years (as long as Colin's little sister is still young it doesn't really impact it). I bet that if Ganon actually disappeared, Link and Zelda would still be searching for him, even several years later, so it could work. Also, if you don't like it, you don't have to tell me, you could just leave. This was just made as a birthday present, which she specificially said that she wanted Ganon x Colin, so I didn't want to disappoint her. (Sorry about my rant, got annoyed due to someone commenting on the age difference being wrong...) **

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

I giggle softly when I manage to sneak out of my parents' house again. I'm getting better and better at this the more that I do it and I have a reason as well.

The reason is the supposedly evil king of darkness, Ganondorf. Everyone else views him as this, but I see him as who he truly is. A misunderstood, lonely person who only wanted the triforce to reunite himself with his family who had been brutally lost in the last war.

So this is why I sneak out of my house every night. He always waits for me in the same clearing in Faron Woods, far enough away that no one will find him unless they know that he's there. Link hasn't been around lately, everyone is worried about the disappearance of their enemy during the final battle. But little do they know, that when he's not in the desert with his people, he's here in the forest meeting me.

I finally arrive at the clearing and grin when I see him. I run quietly towards him before tackling him, being light enough that it doesn't hurt him. He starts laughing softly and I smile in success, him pulling me into his arms.

"It's nice to see you again, Colin." I giggle at the familiar greeting and snuggle into him.

"It is." I return simply, as I usually do, and he just chuckles in response.

We sit in silence for a while, neither of us uncomfortable with the silence. Sometimes it's more enjoyable to be with a person in complete silence than having to fill the air with unneeded conversation. I glance up at the sky, perfectly framed by the trees, and I instantly get lost in the stars.

A faint whisper slips past my lips, "Beautiful…"

I feel his laughter rumble through his chest, easily felt due to the way that I'm pressed against him. "You really are…" I hear and tilt my head, looking at him.

His eyes widen when he realizes the slip and I just grin at him, glad that he feels that way about me. I can faintly see a blush on his face on his face, "That is...I meant...I…" He stutters, causing me to giggle in delight.

"Shh… It's fine. I think you're handsome as well~" I can see his face flame harder with his words, but a small smile appears on his face, making me satisfied that I pleased him.

He pulls me closer and I just relax into the protective embrace, knowing that he would never hurt me. Others would probably think that our relationship is abnormal, especially with the age difference, but he's mentally around my age. He lost his parents and younger sister at this age, leaving him broken completely. He never really matured as he was too lost in his past, but the minute he heard the legend of the triforce, he knew that it would be able to help him bring his family back to him.

Maybe I should get Link and the princess to see this...Then maybe he'd be forgiven for what he did. He never killed if he could help it, unless it was to end someone's suffering if they were mortally wounded.

I feel his fingers comb through my hair and I smile, leaning into the action. I shiver softly at the feeling. I've always loved having people comb through my hair and it just feels right for him to do it as well.

Hours pass with this quiet comfort, I even fall asleep in his arms, which only serves to make him smile. He wakes me up when the sun's beginning to rise. "Colin...I'll see you tonight, okay?"

I nod happily and he chuckles, letting me head back to my home with plenty of time to make it seem like I've been there the entire night. I wave at him before I leave and I easily sneak back into my house. You know, considering my dad is a member of the resistance, you'd think it'd be harder to sneak into our house, but it's actually kind of simple…

I lay back in my bed and close my eyes once I'm covered up. I fall asleep again and I wake to my mother stroking my hair. My eyes flutter open and I smile at her, causing her to return the smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart." I smile at this and stretch, my mother heading downstairs to make breakfast.

I get ready and head down, smiling when I hear a small giggle from my baby sister. Momma had her a week or so before Link brought us back home from Kakariko, thinking that he might as well since Ganondorf disappeared.

Little Rosella, or Rosie as we call her, has brought a lot of happiness into the house, causing us to be more relaxed than we were during the war. Once I make it to the dining room, I see her cradled in momma's arms as she sets the table and I smile at how much she looks like she fits in the family already. Soft, pale blonde hair and the sweetest blue eyes that I've ever seen, she looks like the perfect mix of momma and papa.

Momma greets me with a smile and I return it easily, glad that she doesn't know I snuck out last night. Finally, breakfast is ready and papa comes inside, all of us sitting down together. We talk as we eat, just enjoying getting to be together as a family, as we had been separated for far too long during Link's journey.

Breakfast quickly disappears and soon, it's time for us all to go our separate ways. Momma to take care of Rosie, papa to continue to look for Ganondorf with Link, and me to do pretty much whatever I want.

I run outside to go see if I can catch Link before he leaves, as I really would like to end the war peacefully, and I know that if he finds Ganon, he'll end up killing him without waiting for an explanation… I don't quite like the thought of that, so I'm hoping that he'll at least trust me enough to listen.

I grin as I run into the clearing where Link's house is, seeing Epona still there and not tacked up yet, so she's not ready to leave. I climb the ladder to Link's house and enter it, figuring that I'm here before my dad is, or he went ahead, trusting Link to be capable on his own. A giggle escapes me when I notice that Link is still asleep and I wait for him to wake up, him used to me being in his house like this. He even told me that I was free to enter his house whenever I wished if the door was open, so I'm completely allowed to be here like this.

After a little bit, maybe thirty minutes or so, I hear a groan that signals that he's waking up. I look up expectantly and a fond smile appears on his face as his sapphire blue eyes open to see me. He jumps down the ladder from his bed and walks over to me, ruffling my hair. I huff at this, causing him to chuckle.

"Hello, Colin. Did you need anything today?" He asks, heading over to his kitchen for a quick breakfast.

I nod, "Yeah...I want to tell you something, but you have to believe that I'm telling the truth." I say, my voice telling him that I'm not kidding around.

He looks at me in concern before nodding, "Alright...I'll try to accept it whatever it is, as long as it doesn't get either of us in trouble."

I grin in relief at this and soon, he's sitting in front of me with his breakfast, beginning to eat while I talk. "What if I said...that Ganon wasn't who we all thought he was?" I begin, getting a disbelieving look from him. I sigh, "I thought you said you'd believe me…"

He swallows his bite before taking a deep breath, "Fine...Continue."

I nod, "Well, from conversations that I've had with him, he doesn't want the Triforce to take over Hyrule." I hold a hand up when he's about to interrupt, "Yes, I've been speaking to him, no he's never hurt me." He looks appeased at that and I sigh, "He only wants the Triforce to bring back his parents and sister that he lost during the Gerudo-Hylian War. Once he gets them back, he'd happily surrender the Triforce and go back to live in the desert…" I trail off with a look of dejection at that, which Link picks up on.

"Hey, why so sad about that, kid? Then we wouldn't have to worry about a war."

I sigh, "I know...but then I'd lose the friend that I've made in him…" I don't let on that I've been secretly harboring romantic feelings for the Gerudo King, that wouldn't sit well with Link at all.

Link sighs, "If he's much of a friend as you say he is, he wouldn't forget you just because his purpose with the Triforce is done...I'm going to go tell Zelda and we'll meet with Ganon...Except we can't find him."

I giggle slightly, "I've been meeting him in the forest. How about you get the princess and meet me in Ordon, then give me enough time to let him know you're there before beginning the meeting?"

Link looks thoughtful before nodding. He puts his fork down, having finished his breakfast during the conversation and ruffles my hair again. "Okay, kid. I'll head to see Zelda now. It's going to take me a bit to explain this to her."

I nod and giggle, leaving his house with him as he doesn't usually like me there without him. I wave at him as he gets on Epona and heads to the forest before heading back into the village myself. I spend the majority of the day playing in the water and just having fun being a kid.

After dinner, I tell my parents that I'm meeting Link in the forest and they nod, trusting me to be fine with the hero. I head to Link's house and just wait for him to arrive with the princess, knowing that this is where Link will expect me.

Around fifteen minutes pass before I hear the soft footfalls that I associate with Epona. I smile as I see Link and Zelda ride into the clearing, Link hopping off Epona before helping Zelda off. I jump down off the ledge I had been sitting on and approach them. Zelda nods at me and I start walking, them following me immediately.

I head down the familiar path to the clearing where Ganon and I usually meet and when we're close enough I stop them, signaling that I go from here. They nod and I smile, making my way into the clearing.

"Hi Ganon~" I say, happier than usual.

"Hmm, what is making you happier, young one?" He asks, amusement clear in his voice.

"I think I found a way to end this war and get your family back." The way that his eyes widen and a smile lights up his face causes me to chuckle.

"Really?!" I nod and he grins, laughing happily. I join in as his laughter is too infectious not to.

"I've already told Link about why you want the Triforce. He believed me well enough and I had him bring Zelda here to discuss actually going through with this… But, Ganon, what'll happen to us when you have them back?" I ask, the tone of my voice causing him to frown.

"Well, whatever you want really. I'll have to go back to the desert at some point, of course, but I don't think I could go too long without seeing you~" His tone of voice causes me to blush but smile pleased.

I then make a visual signal for Link and Zelda to come into the clearing and I snuggle into Ganon as they stand in front of us. Link looks at the way we're snuggling with suspicion and raises an eyebrow. I mouth 'I'll tell you later' and he nods, glaring at me to make sure I actually do so.

Zelda clears her throat softly, "So, Link said that you only want the Triforce to bring back your family...Is he right?"

Ganon nods, "It's just...I lost them so young and then the minute I heard about the Triforce, I knew that it was the solution I needed...I didn't ever really plan to start a war, but I did whatever I thought would make it easier for me to obtain it."

Zelda sighs and nods, "If that is all you wish, then I will allow it. Only if you promise to never use your piece for destruction or darkness again."

Ganon nods so eagerly that it causes me to laugh, even both Zelda and Link have trouble hiding a smile at his child-like energy. They both hold their dominant hands forward, closing their eyes. Their hands give off a soft, golden glow and two twin triangles appear before floating into Ganon.

Ganon's hand lights up with the entire Triforce and he places his hand on his heart, closing his eyes. I watch as he appears to have a conversation in his head, likely making the wish, before his hand flashes a mixture of red, blue, and green. Three people suddenly appear in the clearing with us, easily recognizable as his family.

The male is so obviously Ganon's father, as they look nearly identical. The mother looks like how you'd imagine a female Gerudo to look from her red hair to her soft golden eyes. The younger girl looks like a mix of the two, but you can clearly see that she's a pure-blooded Gerudo as well.

Ganon nods and the two triangles appear before going back into Link and Zelda. It is then that he opens his eyes. He gives a very unlike him giggle before running over to them and pulling them all into a hug. I smile immediately at the sight and I can see it affecting Zelda and Link.

I'm not shocked when Ganon starts crying, but I can tell Link and Zelda are, as they haven't quite lost their picture of him being completely evil yet. After a bit, Ganon turns to them both, "Thank you." He says, his voice positively shining with happiness. He then looks at me, kneeling down to me. "Thank you, Colin, for helping me and being a friend when I needed one most. I'd like to make you an honorary Gerudo and this," He says, handing me a bracelet with a topaz in the shape of the Gerudo symbol on it, "will be your ticket to the desert anytime that you wish. Just press the topaz and you'll be teleported to my kingdom."

I look at him, my eyes shining in delight, and throw my arms around him, "Thank you so much~" I whisper softly into his ears. He just chuckles softly and returns the hug, squeezing me gently.

I pull away first and look at his family, forgetting that Link and Zelda are watching. I walk over to his father and incline my head, "I have a question, sir."

He chuckles and says, "None of that. I am not king, you do not need to bow. What is your question, young one?"

"Um...May I...date your son?" I ask, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

"You are not opposed to the age difference?" I shake my head, "Then I'll allow it. I've seen a larger age difference in Gerudo before, so this is nothing new."

I grin and nod, "Thank you." It is then that I remember the fact that Link and Zelda are watching, both shocked as they didn't know I felt that way for the Gerudo King. I look at them sheepishly, feeling a bit relieved when Zelda giggles, not minding us together now that Ganon isn't evil.

I look nervously at Link and he reads my eyes before sighing in resignation, "You're not going to let him go, even if I object, are you?" I shake my head and he sighs, looking faintly amused, "Fine, I'll allow this then, though if he hurts you…" He glares at Ganon, who understands the threat easily. I then hear Link mutter, "Why are you so much like me…?"

I giggle and he rolls his eyes, ruffling my hair again. He then turns to Zelda, "Princess, would you be opposed to staying with me for the night?"

I'm surprised when she smacks him on the arm, "I told you, hero, that you are to drop titles with me, call me Zelda or Zelly. Whichever works best, but no princess. How many times to I have to tell you?" He looks sheepish and she giggles, "But I wouldn't be opposed~"

He chuckles softly, "Hey, Link?" I ask, gaining his attention. "Would you tell my parents what happened? They should still be awake. Also, tell them that I'll be going with him to his kingdom for at least tonight and most of tomorrow." He nods before leading Zelda back to Ordon.

I smile softly and turn to Ganon, him chuckling softly in happiness. "Well, ready to see the kingdom, my sunshine?"

I grin at the new nickname, despite us not officially dating yet, and nod, bouncing excitedly. He just laughs softly at my enthusiasm before holding my hand and his sister's, every one of us linking hands. He then closes his eyes and teleports us to just outside the desert palace using his piece of power.

I giggle as I look at the massive castle and he leads all of us in, most of the attendants looking at us in shock. For one, his once-dead parents and sister are alive again. Another reason is that he's bringing me into the palace. I remember him saying that usually Hylians/Ordonians aren't allowed into the castle, so it must be really strange for them to see me.

Ganon gets one of his attendants to round up everyone up and she nods, him wanting to announce it to everyone at once. Soon, everyone is gathered up in a large room and Ganon makes his voice a bit louder with magic, "Everyone, I'd like to say that the war between us and the Hylians is officially over!"

Everyone cheers, but they still look confused, "The Princess of Hyrule and her hero graciously lent me their pieces of the Triforce so that I could bring back my family. They agreed to end this war once they knew that was the only reason I wanted the Triforce, though they've let me keep the piece of power." Everyone nods. "We'll have a celebration sometime this week. Now, everyone, back to what you were doing." I see everyone smile and a two attendants move to take his parents and sister to their rooms.

Ganon then turns to me, "Now, Colin. I can either get a room set up for you near mine, or you could share my room, whichever you prefer."

I look at him shyly before replying, "I'd...like to share with you."

He smiles widely in response and nods, leading me through the twisting halls to a grand set of doors. He pushes them open and lets me go in first. My eyes widen with how beautifully decorated everything is and it's all in beautiful shades of greens and blues. He just watches me with amusement before handing me a pair of pajamas.

I smile and he leads me to a bathroom to change and I change into them, reveling in how silky soft they are. I return to his room when I finish and blush when I notice that he's still changing. I hear a faint chuckle and he finishes changing while I keep my eyes averted. Once he's done, he lays on the bed and gestures me over to it.

I lay down shyly and he covers us both up before enfolding me in his arms. I settle against his chest, which is so amazingly warm and I smile, looking up at him. I get lost in his soft amber eyes and before I know it, his lips are pressed against mine.

I mewl softly and my eyes flutter shut, me melting into the kiss. The kiss fills me with warmth and comfort, it not leaving being chaste at all. After a bit, he pulls away from me and smiles at my dazed expression.

My eyes then widen slightly, "I just realized...we're not officially dating...I got permission, but never asked you...So, would you date me, Ganon?"

His eyes sparkle brightly and he chuckles, "Of course, I will, little sunshine." I smile right before a huge yawn rips through me, causing him to laugh, his eyes shining with amusement. "You should sleep if you want to explore the castle tomorrow."

I nod and bury my face in the crook of his neck. He then starts humming a lullaby to me, causing my eyes to droop. He continues to hum until I've fallen asleep, firmly against his side. My whole body is filled with love and happiness and I've never quite been as happy as I am now. I'm glad that we have the whole future together without worry for the war getting in our way. This is the start to a beautiful adventure together~

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought~**


End file.
